Bad things
by xCohen
Summary: Jeremy is going to be a vampire, he is all alone and doesn't know what to do. Damon finds him and helps him to complete the transformation. The problem is: Jeremy likes the werewolf boy Tyler a lot. Pairings: Jeremy/Tyler and a little Jeremy/Damon.
1. Chapter 1

**I just had this idea and I wanted to start a new story, based on my new idea. I hope you'll like it :) It's going to be Jeremy/Tyler and a little Jeremy/Damon, too.**  
**And I think I like short chapters... :)**

* * *

_When you came in the air went out._

_ And every shadow filled up with doubt._

_ I don't know who you think you are,_

_ But before the night is through,_

_ I wanna do bad things with you._

- Jace Everett, Bad things_  
_

He was falling in a deep, dark abyss, from where he couldn t get away without any help. He saw a young woman in the distance who shouted something,  
but he could not understand what she said. She reached out for him. Now he recognized her, it was Anna. Anna, who left him. Now he was not far from her anymore.

But it was not Anna, it was Vicki. Vicki Donovan, his first real love. She left him as well. Both of them were dead. No one could help them anymore.  
Everyone who he loved, everyone who loved him, died on him eventually.

And so he did he was dying. The painkillers were killing him, he took almost every pill from that pill box. Only a few still lay in the washbowl of his bathroom.

Vicki disappeared, he was alone again. Alone in this deep, black hole. Suddenly, a lot of faces passed by the faces of his parents who stared at him,  
Elena and Jenna s who seemed to cry and to snob. And there was the face of Tyler Lockwood who seemed pretty calm.

Tyler Lockwood,who was more for him than just a mate. Nothing happened between the two of them. They just spent some time together since  
Vicki's death, hanging around, conveying comfort. Without punching each other. But he know he felt more for this young man, what he could not admit.

But now it was too late. His heart stopped beating and his body was dying.

He opened his eyes slowly which was quite difficult because his eyelids felt pretty heavy. He was still in his room, lying in his bed.  
His desk lamp was still turned on. He looked at the clock on his bed table 2.30 am.

He knew instantly, what had happened before. He had drunk Anna s blood and taken nearly a whole pill box of painkillers in order to die and to become a vampire.  
But he surely didn t felt like a vampire right now. He felt terrible. His head hurt and there was a strange feeling in his stomach, agonizing discomfort in his jaw.

Anna didn t tell him about that. Probably he failed and he still was human because he could not switch off his pain and sadness like Damon said before.  
He just wanted to switch it all off. This was the only reason why he did this. He didn t want to feel the pain anymore. He didn't want to stay at home anymore.

He could not. Therefore he took his jacket and sneaked out of the house. Jeremy Gilbert could not sense that he was not alive anymore.  
His body was urging him to complete the transformation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the comments! I'm looking forward to your reviews :)**

* * *

Jeremy walked across the deserted streets of Mystic Falls without a clear destination. His throat felt so dry and he was so thirsty as if he were in the middle of a desert without any water.  
But there was not only this dry feeling in his throat also there was something in his stomach. He needed definitely something to eat and drink NOW, otherwise he would not make it any addition, there was this some kind of agonizing discomfort in his jaw.

Jeremy did not know where to go because there was nobody left for him. His legs did not want to walk anymore and he had to stop. Fortunately, there was a lantern nearby on which he could hold to. He swallowed, held tight and pressed his cheek on the cool lamp post. He gasped and could feel cold sweat on his forehead.

After a few minutes he was able to go further, arrived at the Mystic Grill to get something to drink there. But the Grill was already closed for like an hour. He slumped down, drained and covered his face with his hands. What are you going to do here? Jeremy startled and turned around. He sighed relievedly as he recognised Damon, who stood there, wearing his black leather jacket.

"I m not...-" , Jeremy said as he tried to get up, but almost fell down the staircase to the basement. But Damon took his arm and helped him to get up.  
Damon supported him while Jeremy's legs began to shiver. Slowly, the vampire was able to understand what was going on with this young boy.

Damon kneeled down so that Jeremy could get on his back. "Hold on to me, I m going to get you away from here" , the vampire said in a cool voice and Jeremy didn't ask any questions and obeyed. He climbed on Damon's back, closed his eyes and held tight.

As Damon lay Jeremy on the old leather couch in the livingroom of the Salvatore Manson, Jeremy was able to open his eyes again. "Wow, finally you're awake. I thought you died in the meantime" , Damon said, smiling ironically. "But you're already dead though."

Jeremy did not listen to the words of the vampire carefully, he just looked around. "I am so fucking hungry. But I don't think there's anything for a human to eat."

Damon rolled his eyes as he sat down beside Jeremy. "You don't get it, do you? You are DEAD. Your body urges you to complete the transformation. You died while you had vampire blood in your body."

The brown-haired boy stared at the vampire and couldn't believe what he was saying there. He had been successful? He was going to turn into a vampire. "What do I have to do?"

Damon sighed and folded his arms. "You have to drink human blood. If you don't , you'll ... be really dead." He got up, walked around the room and talked to himself. "Damon, Damon. What have you done? Elena is going to kill you."

Jeremy smiled and got up as well. There was relief in his gaze. "I want to do it." Damon had told him he could switch off all emotions and all the pain if he wanted to. And he needed this after all these incidents. There wasn't anything he could live for. His heart was dead. But he was afraid of the death. As a vampire, he was able to live in some kind of way and to forget all the pain.


End file.
